


Half Gate

by ghostssleep



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Canon - Original Game, Corvo POV, Gen, Intro, Introspection, begining of the game, idk - Freeform, what are tags even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostssleep/pseuds/ghostssleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo gathers his thoughts as he prepares his arrival back to Dunwall and the Empress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing delving into Corvo's character at the game's beginning.

Travel weary and tired, Corvo gave himself a few minutes to relax in the small boat before his official report to the Empress. He was half-listening to what the other men were talking about, eying the decaying picturesque coast of Dunwall instead. From what he can feel sweeping over his exposed face, the winter air was ready to seep into the city from the waters soon. He sometimes wished he could go back to Serkonos when the Dunwall streets turned stagnant and cold. He wished that now more than ever, with the city half dead; the corpses rotting in the alleyways alongside the heaps of trash. He wishes he could shield the Empress and Emily from all this, leave for sunny Serkonos. But Corvo knows that wistful wishing wont help anyone. 

Corvo could hear the other two chattering on as he stared into the skyline, eventually straining an ear when the guard said, “Sending away the Empress' bodyguard away for a couple of months, _that's_ unusual,”. It _was_ unusual, the whole affair. The Spymaster insisted on sending no one except the Lord Protector to look for aid amongst the other cities. Corvo was ready to firmly decline the Spymaster's efforts until he was finally advised by the Empress to go. Her conviction to save her people was admirable, if not a little too hopeful. So off he went, leaving Emily with a hug and the Empress with a promise to come back with good news. It was doomed from the start.

The more he traveled, the more it became apparent that the plague was going to be too much to handle at home. He often got the feeling that the other states were ready to shut Dunwall down under lock and key or just blast the coastline until there was nothing left. More often than not, the other cities were starting to see the scourge appear in their back alleys. As the boat approached the water gate to gain access to the palace, Corvo was silently preparing to inform the Empress of his failure. He even wrote a report beforehand, so he wouldn't have to speak of it: there were no cures, no hope, nowhere. The only thing that Corvo was looking forward to was reuniting with Emily and the Empress. Often times he found himself feeling that the three of them were in their own little world when they were together, with their bright eyes and persistence, ready to face anything. 

The boat had at last climbed the water gate, Corvo exiting out the side. He could see the palace terrace past the cold metal gate, white marble shining brightly from the clear sky. He could even see white ribbon and lace dancing behind the guards, short black hair floating in the wind. His chest filled with cleaner air and he was finally back. Despite all that has happened, there will be a new day. Where he has failed outside of Dunwall city limits, he will try to win back inside. The Lord Protector was now here to stay and he will amend for his inaction from now on. Corvo grew taller in his stance and was walking with new fervor towards white Emily playing on white marble. Here, with Emily and Jessamine, here in Dunwall, will be something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Corvo will get something new, but I guess not what he wants. :P  
> My first fanfic, yeah! I can see why people write. It's fun. Title from a Grizzly Bear song.


End file.
